Frozen Butterflies
by FriendlyLittleDemon
Summary: All started with a play that for some reason the Head Captain placed the sister to Kenpachi Zaraki in charge of. This just spells trouble and many, many angry people. Her best friend, Hoshi Kuchiki, is one of those angry people. Toshiro/OC, Byakuya/OC
1. Chapter 1 Yuzuki's New Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Bleach. If I had, Gin would've never died, Aizen would've been killed by Toshiro when they first fought, and the rest of it would've stayed the same because it is all awesome! Anyways, read please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Yuzuki's New Assignment<p>

"So…Yamamoto's making you put together a play in the span of Rukia's absence?" I asked my best friend, Yuzuki Zaraki, slowly. She and I were sitting in the garden outside the Kuchiki Manor, watching the cherry blossoms bloom.

"Yeah… Apparently, she's gonna be gone for three months and he says we need to entertain ourselves somehow." My brunette friend told me and I frowned slightly, narrowing my eyes in thought as I looked forward, watching the blossoms fall gently with the light spring breeze.

"But why you? I mean, you're Captain Zaraki's little sister, you're the least organized of all the Soul Reapers, and…you get bored real fast. How the _hell_ are you supposed to stay focused long enough to work out a play in the span of the three months?" I asked incredulously, looking at her finally.

Yuzuki Zaraki had jaw length light brunette hair with bangs that covered quite a bit of her forehead, slightly tanned skin, and these pretty yellow cat eyes. She's about three inches taller than Rukia, which is almost a whole foot taller than me. I was about two inches shorter than my captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She wears her shihakshou without sleeves and had her chest wrapped in bandages, which didn't hide her boobs size (despite her complaints about it 24/7), but did poke out of the top of her top, near her collarbone. Her pants were normal and she never wore shoes.

I, on the other hand, was wearing my shihakshou the same way as Yuzuki, but I had bandages wrapped around my hands and up to my elbows. My bright orange hair was in spiky pigtails at the back of my head and my bangs were parted to the left to cover my left eye slightly. My dark orange/brown eyes were curious at the moment and my cheeks had a natural blush, while the rest of my skin was pale. I had a black lace choker around my neck; it was the only thing I have to remind me of my human life. I don't remember who my family was or anything like that; I just know my first name.

"How the hell should I know? The old man's crazy and we all know it." Yuzuki responded and I smiled.

"So, who's gonna be in this special play of yours?"

"Hmm, you, Toshiro, Big Bro, Byakuya, Yachiru, and plenty of a lot more people." She said in thought but then smirked. "I'm gonna make Byakuya and Renji look like idiots."

"I wouldn't say something like that around here." I advised easily and glanced around us to make sure my brother was nowhere near us. You never know with a captain though… "The trees have ears." I told Yuzuki with a voice that sounded all knowing like.

"What do I care? He knows I like to mess with him; he should expect it by now." She shrugged and I pursed my lips lightly.

"Every time you mock him though…you get extra paperwork. I'm lucky that Toshiro never gives extra paperwork." I said in thought.

"What about when Rangikou doesn't do her lieutenant paperwork?"

"Oh, he does it. I swear that he spends most of his time napping and doing paperwork." I said with a shake of my head.

"Napping? Toshiro takes naps?"

"Yeah, it's one of his favorite pass times. When he's not hanging out with Momo or in his office doing paperwork, he's napping." I responded with a sigh. "I think it's because I told him once that sleep helps the growth system and that's why babies sleep so much at first."

"Well, that explains why he never looks tired…" Yuzuki pondered in thought. "Hey, why don't ever grow then? You sleep a lot, too."

"I drink coffee." I responded and she raised an eyebrow at me. She knows what coffee is, but not what it does to the body. "It stunts your growth." I explained and she nodded.

"Ah, makes since. You should stop drinking it." She advised and I scowled at her.

"Hoshi." A familiar voice said from behind us and I 'eeped' before I turned to face my captain.

"Hey, Toshiro." I smiled and waved from my seat.

He twitched at the informality but said nothing to stop me. "You haven't finished your paperwork, have you?"

I laughed nervously as I looked to Yuzuki, who smirked back at me. "Uh…yes?"

"I'll take that as a no." Toshiro said blankly with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his right foot on the wooded ground that he was on.

I sighed heavily as I stood and dusted off my pants lightly, turning to my captain. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

"I guess I should go do my work, too, before Captain Kuchiki finds me here." Yuzuki groaned as I helped her up. "I'll figure out the play tonight and give out the parts tomorrow, I guess." She told me and I nodded before she flash stepped away.

I then turned to Toshiro, who had a white eyebrow raised in question. I simply smiled. "I'll tell you on the way there." I promised and he nodded, turning. I hurried to follow after him, wondering how exactly he knew where in the Kuchiki Manor I'd be when this place is freakin' huge… I mean, I've lived here for a longer time period than Rukia and I get lost all the time. It's inevitable, I guess.

* * *

><p>"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked slowly, looking at the script in my hand as if it were going to eat me. I then looked up at Yuzuki, who grinned happily and nodded in confirmation. "Why?"<p>

"I don't know." She shrugged from her spot across from me at the bar we had gone to that night. "Funny thing is, Yumichika recommended it. He said it was a good story, so I read it and she was right. With a little tweaking, it'd be perfect."

"It's a love story." I said bluntly and she nodded. "A sappy love story…which is something you hate…"

"I don't hate them; I just get annoyed by them really easily." She snatched the script from me and turned to the first page as I sighed and took a drink of my sake. "See, I already got the parts passed out." She held the script out to me and I took it, looking down at the list on the first page. My left eye twitched when I found my name at the very top.

"Why the fuck am I Romeo?" I asked angrily and she smirked.

"Because you're manly." She said in all seriousness and I glared at her.

"You better not have made Juliet be someone I hate like Mayuri or something…" I mumbled as I looked down the list to find who Juliet was. I blushed slightly when I found the name and glared up at my so called friend. "Oh, I hate you so much right now…"

"I love you, too, Hoshi." She smiled innocently as I looked down again and bit my bottom lip.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked back to the tenth squad barracks and went towards the office to talk to Toshiro. I would've gone and looked for Rangikou, but the last time I saw her, she was drinking with Izuru and Hisagi, so I just let them be. Besides, somehow, Izuru and Hisagi had already lost their pants and I did not want to deal with that one today. I dealt with it last week; I'm not doing it again. It's Yuzuki's turn anyways. She has nothing better to do but join them.<p>

"Toshiro!" I called through the door to his office, knocking on it lightly. "It's me, can I come in?"

"Yes." He called, sounding strained and I smirked, knowing that he was glaring at the door at my reparative use of informality with him. Not my fault that I don't like formality… Seems too impersonal…

I opened the door and poked my head in, biting my bottom lip in apprehension. I had the script that Yuzuki had gotten for me clenched in my right hand.

"What is it, Hoshi?" The white haired captain didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Um…" I slithered into the room, my hands (and the script) behind my back. "You know how Yuzuki's been put in charge organizing a play for the Soul Society?" I asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Yes?" He said slowly, eyes darting over the paper he was reading as I stood in front of his desk.

"Well, she gave me the script for the play…"

"What's the play?" He asked absently, still reading.

"Romeo and Juliet." I had hesitated before I answered.

"Didn't think she'd choose that one… What, did Yumichika suggest it or something?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking at me over the top of the paper and I nodded, giving a small smile. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing how small and meek I seemed. Every time I was near him or anyone else usually, I'm constantly hyper or smiling in some way.

"Well, the parts for the play are a bit of a problem…" I said and scratched the back of my neck with a nervous smile.

"What'd we get then?" He asked, picking up a brush to sign his name, I guess.

"Uh… I got Romeo, Rangikou got the nurse, and you got…" I trailed off and he continued to sign, not looking up. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "You got Juliet." I said bluntly.

SNAP!

I looked up quickly to see Toshiro's brush snapped in half and his left eye twitching as he stared at me.

"I'm…Juliet?" He asked and I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "And you're Juliet?" Again, I nodded in agreement. "And Yuzuki organized this?" I stared at him curiously before I slowly nodded. He stood from his chair and started to march to the door. "I'm gonna kill her…" He growled and my eyes widened before I quickly raced after my captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, yes, it is short, but that's why it is the first chapter. Also, as it is said in the start of the story, this takes place while Rukia is with Ichigo in the World of the Living. Also, because she's reading over my shoulder and won't leave me alone until I say it, Midnightstormfoxx says 'hi'. She's helping me come up with ideas for this one and she has taken up the role of Yuzuki Zaraki. Yuzuki and Hoshi are actually kinda based off of us and some of what happens in here is what happens to us on a daily basis because our lives are really weird... Anyway, review and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can! Constructive critisism is welcomed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Casting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet in any way, shape or form. Also, I apologize for the long wait on all of my stories. I am moving soon, so I've been busy. But I will continue to write! My chapters will just come out a bit late...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Casting<p>

I looked up and blinked when I saw Yuzuki standing on a soap box in the middle of the room, trying to get everyone's attention. I sweat dropped from my spot in between my Lieutenant, Rangikou, and Toshiro. He looked about ready to blow. In fact, he had a nicely sized pressure point on his forehead. Finally, Renji got annoyed.

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" He yelled from his spot beside my brother, who just stood calmly with a blank stare Everyone else jumped and looked up with wide eyes, while Byakuya, Toshiro, Yuzuki, and I remained the same. I saw Yuzuki smirk and silently tell Renji 'thank you'

"Okay, okay… everyone listen! I am about to read off the parts you people will play!" Yuzuki smiled wildly, everybody else groaned and some cussed out of annoyance and not really wanting to be there. Yuzuki smiled, ignoring all the groans and curses as if she were deaf or something.

"Right then, here we go!" Yuzuki said, a long old fashion list appearing in her hands and she whipped out a pair of glasses, placing them on her nose to read. "Romeo will be played by Hoshi, while Juliet will be 'Lil Shiro—"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped angrily, making me smile slightly as Rangikou raised an eyebrow at our short captain's temper. I'm just glad that I was able to hold off his murderous tendencies yesterday, otherwise we'd be minus a director…

Yuzuki paid no attention to us and continued as if no one had said anything. "The crazy ass nurse will be Isane, Lord Capulet is Captain Komamura, Lady Capulet would be Mayuri, and Tybalt is Renji." She sent a smirk at her seething lieutenant for a reason that I'll have to ask her about later, but continued none the less.

"Kenny is Friar Laurence, Mercutio is Ikkaku, and Rangikou will play Prince Escalus. Soifon will play Paris and Izuru is Peter. Benvolio will be pretty boy Yumichika and Abram is Ukitake. Old man Yammamoto will be Balthazar and Kyoraku will be Friar John. The Apothecary will be played by little Hanataro Yamada and Yachiru will be the Watchman. Gin is Lord Montague and Captain Unahana is Lady Montague. Hisagi will be Gregory, Nanoa is Sampson, Nemu is Anthony, and Aizen is Potpan. Uh…Tosen's a Capulet Servant, Kiyone is Paris's Page, and Sentaro is Mercutio's Page. The non important characters will be played by Momo and the rest of the soul reapers here; I will be the director…"

She then trailed off slightly as she walked over to stand by her captain and placed a hand on her arm, pushing up the glasses that she was wearing slightly, "…and Byakuya here…will be the Chorus."

Everyone just stared at her in confusion except for me, Yumichika, and Toshiro. Yumichika knew what that was because he was the one who suggested this damn play in the first place and Toshiro and I had already skimmed through the play.

"It's the narrator." She said bluntly and everyone nodded in comprehension, making me sweat drop slightly. "Anyways, even though Byakuya's the narrator, he's also…a cat/fairy hybrid!" She grinned and there were multiple squeals from the crowd of soul reapers that were to play the non important parts, most of them being girls. "Oh, shut up, already!" Yuzuki yelled with an eye roll and they all slowly quieted down again.

Everyone just stared at her in shock at their parts unless you were me and Toshiro. I was actually holding back my laughter. I had no idea that Yuzuki was gonna make my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, dress up as a cat/fairy hybrid and actually go out in front of people. You never see him without wearing his usual noble clothing, so it'll be a rare sight to see. I mean, I see it all the time, considering that I live with him, but it's still rare.

To make it simple to those who were wondering in the slightest… you could hear crickets in the background. It was just so fuckin' quiet… I hate it when it was quiet, unless I had a really bad headache or something. I have to have some sort of noise going on or I can't function correctly. I always annoy Toshiro when I'm doing paperwork in the office and I end up tapping my brush to an imaginary beat that I just so randomly come up with.

Finally, somebody spoke up.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean I'm a priest!" Kenpachi growled at his sister. I was currently hiding my face to cover up the laughter. I saw Yuzuki smirk at her brother evilly before he launched himself at her. Yuzuki then used flash step to get away from him, appearing behind me for shelter.

"Hide me…" She whispered with big teary eyes. I just rolled my eyes and then looked down to see that she was still holding that weird scroll thingy. I raised an eyebrow and looked down noticing that the lower half of the scroll was empty.

"Uhh… Why do you have an old fashion scroll it's half way empty…?" I asked Yuzuki, she just smiled a goofy smile.

"I wanted to feel special!" Yuzuki chirped.

"Okay… and who's glasses do you have?" I asked looking at her glasses; they looked strangely familiar…

"Nobodies…" Yuzuki said slowly, shifting the glasses a bit. That kind of looked… like a Nanoa move. Wait a minute…

"Those are Nanoa's aren't they?" I asked, frowning at my friend.

"Maybe…" She said looking to the side slyly. At that moment a dark aurora fell over us, making both me and Yuzuki shiver a bit before turning around.

"Oh, uhhh, hi… Nanoa…" Yuzuki said, sweat rolling down her face. "It, uhhh, was Hoshi's idea!" Yuzuki said giving me the glasses. Next thing I know, the only thing left in her spot was a cloud of dusk.

"Heheh…" I said laughing nervously handing Nanoa her glasses. "I didn't do it." I told her simply and she sighed, putting her glasses in the proper place before she turned and stalked off, trusty huge ass book under her arm as usual.

"Okay!" Yuzuki grinned from her spot on the soap box, which had suddenly reappeared. "Everyone that has a speaking part, which is everyone that I called except for Momo and the other unimportant characters, come get a script and go home to study them!"

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls in my division, trying to memorize my lines. I was looking down at a script in my hands, folded to the page I was currently on and I was heading towards Toshiro's office because he wanted me to deliver something to Squad 6. Eh, gives me an excuse to visit Yuzuki… I got bored, so I started to read out loud to see how many weird looks I get as I walk past the people. So far, I've gotten three.<p>

"But soft! What light through yonder winder breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she." I read softly before I stopped at Toshiro's office door and scoffed. "Man, this Romeo dude's a big sap." I said with an eye roll before I walked into Toshiro's office. I had gotten twenty weird looks in total, just by reading that out loud… Weird, much? "Hey, Toshiro." I greeted my white haired captain from behind the large stack of paperwork.

He didn't even look up. "Why're you talking to yourself this time?" He asked me as I walked over to stand beside his desk and I could see him better. He was reading over a paper.

"Oh, I was practicing my lines and apparently, my character's really sappy." I said with a nod of my head before I smirked and crossed my arms on the desk, leaning towards him slightly. "Have you been practicing, Captain?"

He sighed as he looked up at me. "Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." He said with no emotion, looking into my eyes. I smirked slightly.

"Well, you've gotten further than me at least. Anyways, you do realize we have to kiss, right?" I said cautiously, just as he had picked up his pen.

SNAP!

Well, there goes another pen. I raised an eyebrow at Toshiro as he twitched his left eyebrow and turned his head away from me, holding a manila folder out to me.

"Just take that to Kuchiki and come back here to do your 3rd seat paperwork!" He ordered and I giggled as I caught sight of a raging blush on his face. I just took the folder and placed it over my script in my hands before I skipped out of the room happily.

'Heheh, I managed to make him blush!' I grinned at my own thoughts with my eyes closed as I flash stepped to the sixth squad division to deliver the papers to my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Eh, yes it's short, but I did my best, damn it! Honestly, I haven't really been writing very much in any of my stories because of my moving. That's why a lot of my stories are short right now. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! They are my life's blood and I'm kinda running low in that department... You people are killing me!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck in a Closet

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own Hoshi Kuchiki and Yuzuki Zaraki. Any rights regarding to those two characters belong to me...with some help from Midnightstormfoxx, who was my inspiration for Yuzuki.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 "Trapped in a Closet with my Captain"<p>

I was sitting in the captain's office, doing some of my third seat paperwork, when I saw a flash of orange from the corner of my eye. I looked straight ahead for a moment with a straight face, but just shook my head and continued to work. I paused again, though, and bit my lip a bit as I looked over to where Rangikou was hiding behind a plant in the office. It wasn't working out so well, considering her boobs were so freakin' huge... I shook my head a bit and sighed.

"Rangikou, what are you doing?" I asked and she 'eeped' as she moved a plant leaf to cover her face. "I can see you." I deadpanned and she quickly sped to leap behind the couch I was sitting at. I glanced at Toshiro, but since he was so used to Rangikou being weird, he didn't even pay attention and continued to work on his own paperwork. I blinked slowly before I rolled my eyes and looked over the back of the couch at my lieutanant curiously. "What are you doing?" I repeated the question and she popped up beside me.

"Found it!" She said victoriously before she poked herself in the eye. "Contact." She said to my questioning look.

"Uh huh..." I nodded slowly, knowing very well that Rangikou didn't wear contacts. In fact, she had 20/20 vision. I rolled my eyes and went back to doing my paperwork. I heard Rangikou get up and leave the room, so I sighed in relief, happy that it was quiet so I can finish this up and get to the bar. I was supposed to meet up with Yuzuki, Izuru, Hisagi, and Renji to drink later on. Rangikou was supposed to go, too, but not if she doesn't finish her own paperwork.

After a few moments of silence and actually getting work done for once, there was a high pitched scream outside the door. Toshiro and I both snapped our heads up to look at the door before we looked at each other.

"Rangikou." We said together with resigned sighs. We shot up from our seats and ran out the door and down the hall. When we reached Rangikou, she was standing on a stool by an open closet with her hands on her cheeks and a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong now, Rangikou?" Toshiro asked with an annoyed look on his face, which, in truth, is always on his face.

"THERE'S A MOUSE...IN THE CLOSET!" She had paused half way through to take a deep, dramatic breath. I looked at her like she had to be the stupidest person alive while Toshiro gave her a blank look. "KILL IT!"

Toshiro sighed as he turned his back to us and started to head back to his office with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, hands in the sleeves. "Hoshi, you take care of it." He told me and I sweat dropped, but nodded none the less and started towards the closet.

"NO!" Rangikou yelled, making us both look at her with wide, curious eyes. "I-I mean, it'd be better if you both went." She said with a...nervous smile as she closed her eyes. "Safe in numbers, after all."

"Rangikou..." I deadpanned with a straight face. "...it's a mouse."

"A big mouse." She retorted, holding up a finger with a small smile, making me sigh as I looked at our captain for orders.

He sighed and walked forward. "Let's get this over with. I'm too tired to argue with her and I'm missing my nap." He said bitterly as he walked into the closet. I smiled and giggled a bit as I followed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss your daily nap." I said with a smile and he scowled at me as we stopped in the middle of the small, cramped closet. Despite the fact that we were both tiny and skinny, we had to squish together to even fit in the damn closet at the same time.

Toshiro glared a bit at nothing in particular as I winced. The hilt of Hyorinmaru was jabbing into my hip... At least, I hope it was Hyorinmaru. I blushed and glanced away at my perverted thoughts as my captain spoke up.

"Where's the rodent?" He asked tiredly, looking around on the ground in annoyance. I took a step forward to try to get a little distance between us, but stopped as we both heard a loud squeaking noise. Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, but I just shrugged and stepped back to look down.

I scowled deeply as I bent down a little and picked up the rubber rat with a note attached to it. There was enough light in the closet for me to read the note aloud to myself and Toshiro. "It says, 'Good luck, Romeo and Juliet'...?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. I jumped, dropping the rat and the note as the door behind us slammed and Toshiro and I were engulfed into complete darkness. I glanced towards his glowing ice blue eyes to see that they were narrowed, glaring at the door as we heard three familiar giggles on the other side. Yuzuki Zaraki, Rangikou Matsumoto, and Gin Ichimaru... They were all in on it!

"Rangikou, open the door right now or I'll pour out all of your sake!" Toshiro demanded as he tried to squeeze past me to get out, but with the way we had both turned, we got stuck facing each other and our backs pressed against the walls.

"Sorry, Captain, I'm not opening the door until you and Hoshi prepare for your little kiss in the play!" Rangikou giggled and I frowned as the door shimmered a bit.

"What'd you just do, Rangikou?" I asked weakly, but loud enough for her to hear me on the other side.

"I didn't do anything. Captain Ichimaru did." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yuzuki Zaraki, let us out this instant!" I demanded of my long time friend and I heard her maniacal laughter.

"Sorry, no can do! It's for the good of the play!" She called and I blinked as I heard their retreating footsteps, as well as their loud laughter.

"Get back here and open this damn door!" Toshiro commanded and tried to step towards the door again, only to get stuck closer to me. I closed my eyes and prayed that what I felt against my stomach was my zanpakutou, Akumucho.

There was no answer, so I heard Toshiro sigh and look down at me.

"Hoshi, you alright?" He asked me and I opened my orange-brown eyes to look up at him. My eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, so I could see him now. "You look a bit pale."

"Ah, no, it's just... I haven't been getting much sleep lately." I answered slowly and he frowned.

"Why not?"

"This stupid play. Yuzuki's making sure that I actually practice every now and then...which means every freakin' night until two in the morning." I rolled my eyes and he hummed. I sighed. "So, how are we supposed to get out of here, oh, Captain of mine?"

"Stop mocking me." He snapped and I smirked as I looked down, hiding it. "And I don't know. Ichimaru put a captain level kido spell on the door and I can't break it from the inside."

"Guess we're stuck until they decide to let us out. This is just...great." I sighed as I tilted my head back against the wall behind me to look up at the ceiling. "That, or you get so pissed off that you use Hyorinmaru on the door." I suggested lightly and he scowled.

"Hyorinmaru won't work because the kido spell was designed to block the power of a zanpakutou." He said it like he was talking to a child, so I narrowed my eyes while looking up at the ceiling. "If you would've just gone in here by yourself in the first place, this whole thing could've been avoided!"

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" I asked angrily as I looked at him angrily, forgetting for the moment that he was my superior. "You could've just said 'no' to Rangikou and walked away, not followed me into the closet!"

"And listen to Rangikou complain to me about it all day? No, thank you!"

"Well, that's not my problem, now is it? Now, because we were both stupid enough to walk into an almost painfully obvious trap, we're trapped in here until we, as Rangikou so lovingly put it, 'prepare for our little kiss in the play'." I said it with a straight face, but I knew my cheeks were blushing. Toshiro immediately blushed, too, but it was way less obvious than my own.

"Well, uh, do you remember your lines to when we're supposed to kiss for the first time?" He asked, stuttering a bit.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded uneasily before I cleared my throat and began for us. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." He replied softly.

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?" I questioned and he smiled.

"Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r."

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!"

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd." I finished quietly as I leaned up towards him on my tippy toes. I looked into his icy blue eyes for a moment before I closed my orange-brown orbs and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips. It was only meant to be a peck on the lips, considering that that's how Yuzuki had described it to me when I had asked the other day. That idea changed when Toshiro started kiss me back slowly, almost like he testing the waters or something. He deepened the kiss by placing a hand on my hip, pulling impossibly closer. I responded by simply lifting my arms and wrapping them loosely around his neck, playing with the white hairs on the base of his neck a little.

I slowly pulled back, panting a bit as I looked up at my captain, waiting for him to continue.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." He whispered as he looked into my eyes, his mouth slightly parted open.

"Sin from my lips? Oh, trspass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again." I demanded with a small smirk as I leaned up and pecked him on the lips again while he returned it all too willingly, deepening it once again before I pulled him back a bit by his hair.

He frowned and then the right corner of his lips lifted a bit in a half-smile. "You kiss by th' book." He accused and I smirked back with a roll of my eyes.

That was when the door swung open and we both quickly looked over to see Yuzuki with a great big smirk on her face. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." She stated tauntingly as she let her eyes glazed over us before her smirk grew and I growled as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Nice tent, by the way, Toshiro." She commented and heat rushed to mine and Toshiro's cheeks as we looked back to each other.

"Yuzuki..." I mumbled and she hummed curiously as I slowly took my hands away from Toshiro's neck. "I suggest you run far away now." I said softly as I turned my eyes to look at my friend as I felt the tempature in the room subtly drop. Yuzuki didn't seem to notice and that almost made me smirk.

"Why?" She asked, almost stupidly.

"I'm...GONNA KILL YOU!" Toshiro snapped and Yuzuki's eyes widened before she took off down the hall, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Toshiro dashed after her, but paused a second as I stepped out of the closet, staring after him. He turned back to me and quickly placed a kiss on my lips before he took off after my best friend and the director of our play. I stared after him with my mouth gaping open, wide eyes, and a face as red as a tomato.

I carefully touched my lips where I could still feel his cool kiss and inwardly sighed a bit. 'Where does this leave us now...?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sooooo? *Sing-song voice* What'd you think? I honestly didn't know if putting in that last bit where Toshiro ran back to give Hoshi another kiss, but I put it in on a whim. Tell me what you think 'cause I honestly don't know where I'm goin' with this at the moment. I had all these ideas for this story, but I came up with them with Midnightstormfoxx and I can't get ahold of her at the moment, so I have no idea what said ideas were anymore. We kinda came up with the ideas when we were really tired and hyped up on sugar, so...yeah. Anyways, tell me what you guys think and review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Drunken Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach at all or the drinking idea in the beginning (which was borrowed from Episode 4 of the Hidan Show on YouTube). All I own is Hoshi and Yuzuki is owned by the lovely Midnightstormfoxx. Also, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! ^...^ I have waaaay too many stories and people bugging me, I've noticed... Oh, well! That just tells me they like what I write and that's awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Drunken Mishaps<p>

I knocked back another glass of sake before I slammed the cup back down on the small round table that sat between Yuzuki and me at the bar we were at. "I mean, how can he do this and expect me to be all nonchalant about it, huh? Fuckin' asshole..." I mumbled drunkedly and Yuzuki nodded in agreement.

"I know, right? Total dick move. I mean, how can he kiss you and then expect you to continue on with your life as if nothing happened?" She agreed completely as she poured us both another glass, right to the brim.

"I don't know, man... Dude..." I smiled with my cheeks completely red. Yuzuki and I had been here for almost two hours and we had to go to rehearsel soon. Problem was, we were completely drunk. At the moment, we were having a conversation on how Toshiro has been ignoring our kiss since it happened. "We aren't nearly drunk enough is my thoughts..."

"What? I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Yuzuki remarked after she chugged back her sake. I stared at her with a straight face before I burst out laughing. "What?" She asked in alarm, a completely innocent look on her face beside the large amount of blushing. I just kept laughing until I fell backwards on the floor behind the pillow I was sitting on. "Gah! Hoshi's gone crazy!"

I instantly popped up and stared at her with a glare. "I...am NOT crazy... And I think you have had to much. I am cutting off your liquor intake." I stated formally as I reached forward to and grasped the neck of the sake bottle that she was holding. I started to pull it away from her and she wouldn't let it go. "Enough, Yuzuki! Give it! You've had enough!"

"Fu-" She paused to hiccup and I blinked at her. "-ck you!" She told me seriously and I giggled slightly, but kept pulling. "I'm only on my twentieth...wait, no...fiftieth glass!"

"Yuzuki, we need to get to rehearsel, or have you forgotten?" I asked calmly, though in my mind I was thinking of forcing Toshiro in the most frilliest pink and lacey dress we could find.

"Ah, is Hoshi jealous that my intake of liquor is greater than your own?" She taunted with a smirk and I merely blinked back.

"Fine! You wanna see my intake? I'll show you intake!" I growled as I finally got her to let go of the bottle. I immediately tipped it back and chugged all of it, savoring the feeling as the liquid slid down my throat. When it was all done, I slammed it down on the table with a satisfied smirk on my face. "How do you like my intake now, bi-" I hicupped and then burped loudly. I blinked and Yuzuki raised an eyebrow before I continued. "-tch?"

She giggled. "Tell me, why the hell am I your friend again?" She asked me with a shake of her head and I grinned drunkedly.

"'Cause I'm awesome and sexy." I told her with a nod of my head and she burst out laughing.

"It's not 'sexy', stupid!" She told me seriously after her laughing fit and I blinked back. "It's 'smexy'!" She had said it so seriously and with such a straight face that we remained silent for only a moment before we burst out laughing.

Needless to say, when we finally did reach rehearsels, we were late. Kinda sad when the director and co-star's late, eh?

"Alright..." Yuzuki mumbled under her breath as I stood tiredly next to her. On the way here, we stopped by the fourth squad barracks and managed to get a potion of some sort to make us...not drunk. Only side effect is that we felt like we had hangovers... "Let's start with...uh..." Yuzuki reached over and took a script from a random extra and flipped it to a random page. "Act 2, Scene 2...yeah, that sounds logical." She said as she held her head and I sighed, knowing that was a scene I'd have to do with Toshiro. He didn't seem too happy about it either, I noticed, as he climbed up onto the makeshift balcony we had, which is in reality just a couple boxes. I sighed, took my script out of my sleeve pocket, and walked over to the balcony, standing under it.

"'Kay, when you're ready, Hoshi." Yuzuki waved lazily from her seat in the director's chair. The other actors were standing around, waiting for them to be called to do whatever they were supposed to do. Rangikou had her script at the ready for when she had to come in.

I cleared my throat before I began, looking at my script. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But soft! What light through younder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady; oh, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet says nothing..." I said the last bit quietly as I glanced over at Toshiro, who was patiently waiting his turn. "What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a golve upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Ah, me..." Toshiro said halfheartedly and I furrowed my brows at him.

"Cut! Cut, cut, cut!" Yuzuki apparently also had the same problem as me. Toshiro sighed as he looked over at her. "Toshiro, what was that? That was a sorry excuse of a line! Start again, Hoshi, at 'See how' and Toshiro, a little more gusto, okay? Thanks." She said sarcastically as she slid some shaded glasses onto her head to try to sheild her eyes from the bright lights.

I nodded and started again. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Ah, me." Toshiro said with a bit more enthusiasm, but not enough for me and Yuzuki.

"Cut! Toshiro, what is up with you today? You were okay earlier this week and last week, so what the fuck is wrong?" She was obviously not in the mood for this shit. I wasn't either, to say the least. Neither of us were very happy people when it came to hangovers. They just didn't mix with us very well...

"I'm just...tired is all." He replied, obviously annoyed with being reprimanded by the third seat of the sixth division.

"Well, get over it! You don't think Hoshi's not tired? Look at her; she's dead on her feet!" Yuzuki so kindly pointed out and he glanced over at me. I was yawning and leaning my back against the wall of the balcony with my eyes closed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Huh?" I mumbled through my yawn before I cleared my throat. "I'm not tired! What're you talking about...?" I mumbled and then yawned again, causing Renji and Yuzuki to sweatdrop.

"Alright, since both our stars are dead tired, we'll just practice other parts." Yuzuki sighed, pushing her glasses up a bit as she looked through the script in her hand. "Kenny, how 'bout we work on your lines for when you first came in at Act 2, Scene 3?" The sandy blonde questioned as she looked over at her older, much bigger brother who had an angry scowl on his face pointed at her.

"No." He replied easily.

"C'mon, Kenny, it's not that bad. So you're a preist! Big deal, I could've made you be Juliet instead of Toshiro, but I thought he'd fit in the dress better." Yuzuki told him by way of explination as I felt my eyes start to droop with fatigue.

Toshiro instantly tensed beside me on the stage before he jumped down onto the ground below and I sighed, pushing myself to stand straight. "That's why you made me Juliet?" The short, white haired prodegy asked angrily and Yuzuki just deadpanned back.

"Of course. Did you think I did for your fantastic personality and ruggish good looks?" The sandy blonde asked sarcastically back while she lounged in her directors chair.

Toshiro was silent and even in my tired state, I could see my captain's anger was slowly growing. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Hey, get in line!" Kenny told him as he stepped up beside Yuzuki, making her stare up at him with a raised eyebrow. She was obviously not even close to being afraid of her big brother in her hangover state. "Yuzuki, I fucking refuse to be a damn priest and you should know that by now! I am the least holy out of all of the captains! Why not make the bucket head do it?" Sajin immediately bristled at that, but his pride caused him not to reply. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would've defended my much larger friend.

Yuzuki simply blinked at him and ignored his rant. "Now is that any way for a priest to talk?" She taunted with a smirk and that's when I finally lost my balance and fell off the stage. I prepared myself for the most likely painful impact, but...it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, only to come eye to eye with a pair of familiar icy blue eyes. They weren't as icy as normal. In fact, I swear I saw concern and worry in the blue orbs. I didn't know if it was my tired and hungover mind playing tricks on me or not, though... It was only a moment later that I saw a congratulatory hand come down on Toshiro's back and he dropped me. I cried out as my head cracked loudly against the hard floor and my vision instantly blurred.

Those eyes were the last thing I saw before I lost consciounse. A beautiful sight to fall asleep to, if you ask me, but that's just my opinion.

* * *

><p>"-all your fault!" An overly familiar voice broke through the deep slumber I had been in to. I was too groggy to even open my eyes, so I simply settled for listening to the arguing voices in the room with me.<p>

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"'Cause I said it is!" I had to smile at that as I slowly regained my strength.

"Yeah, Captain, it's definitely all your fault!" A new voice broke through my thoughts and caused my smile to grow even more.

"Rangikou, go do your paperwork!"

"Not until I know Hoshi's alright!" My friend replied easily after a breif pause. I knew Rangikou well enough to know that, even though she was worried about me, she'd probably make up some nonsense about forgetting to brush her teeth or having to go buy clothes or something like that as an excuse not to do her paperwork.

It was then that my head started pounding and I groaned, lifting a head to my temple in pain.

"Oh, she's awake!" Yuzuki exclaimed as she rushed over to where I laid in bed and I blearily opened my eyes to look at her and Rangikou. I smiled slightly, happy to see my friends.

"Hey, guys. What happened?" I asked, curious and furrowing my brows in slight worry.

"You passed out and cracked your head on the concrete." Yuzuki told me softly as she sat down beside me on my bed, taking my hand worriedly. Rangikou stood on my other side and rubbed my shoulder lightly through the white kimono I had been changed in. "We took you to the Fourth Squad Barracks and Captain Unohana healed you up. You'll be able to go back to the stage in a couple days." At this, she grinned and I groaned, looking up at Rangikou.

"Why does she seem so happy about that?" I asked her quietly and she chuckled as Yuzuki merely shook her head and continued grinning. I smiled at my friends, happy that they had been here for me. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Yuzuki answered with a straight face and serious tone. My eyes widened and I quickly shot into a sitting position, my head immediately shooting with red hot pain.

"A week? Did I miss anything important?" I asked quickly, holding my now throbbing head.

"She's being stupid." The voice from earlier announced and I looked up curiously at who it might be. "You've only been out for a few hours, Hoshi." He approached my bed then and I furrowed my brows, staring at him intently.

"Yeah, he's right." Yuzuki continued with a giggle, amused at my previous shocked actions. "It's night time now, but it had been earlier today that you were knocked unconsciounse."

"Yeah, so you haven't even lost that much time!" Rangikou said chipperly as she patted my shoulder, but I remained looking at the third person in the room. He was looking down and not even paying attention. My friends seemed to noticed my stare and looked up at me curiously. "What are you staring at so intently, Hoshi?" Rangikou asked me curiously and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Who're you?" I asked as I looked straight at the white haired boy who seemed to be a little taller than me. His turquoise eyes quickly shot up to look at me and I noticed the complete shock hidden in them. I didn't understand why he was feeling like this.

"What do you mean, Hoshi?" Yuzuki asked in confusion as she looked between me and the white haired boy. "It's Toshiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya." The boy corrected softly, not looking away from me as the shock slowly turned to pain in his eyes. Why was he in pain? I didn't understand why he was and I wanted to know who he was.

"Huh?" I said softly as I turned to look at Yuzuki. She looked at me as if I had grown a second head or something.

"He's your captain, Hoshi. You know? Captain of the Tenth Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya?" She seemed to try to jog my memory and I simply just shook my head with a frown.

"Doesn't...ring a bell." I told them all and the captain looked simply crestfallen.

"I'll...go get Captain Unohana!" Rangikou quickly said before she ran out of the room and down the hall. It was awkwardly quiet in her until the strawberry blonde had returned with the black braided captain. We all were quiet as Captain Unohana looked me over and asked me question after question.

"I believe you have a small case of amnesia." She finally diagnosed after a few minutes and I frowned at her, knowing what it meant but not understanding how it could have happened. "When you hit your head, you could've gotten a concussion. Usually, falling asleep or being knocked unconsciounse can cause some form of damage in the brain. I thoroughly checked you over and you had no sign of brain damage, but it was not entirely impossible for you to have amnesia." She explained further and I nodded in understanding, looking down at my hands that rested together in my lap.

"Then why does she only not remember me?" Captain Hitsugaya asked quickly, a worried look in his turquoise eyes.

"I cannot be sure of that. We'll have to keep you here for a day or two of observation, Hoshi, but you'll back on duty in no time. To regain her memories, try jogging her memories of you, Captain." She talked between the two of us and I nodded to what she had told me, but the white haired captain just continued to frown. "You'll need to leave soon, so Hoshi can get some rest." She informed Yuzuki, Rangikou, and the captain before she left the room. It was silent between the four of us for a few minutes.

"So...guess working on the kiss scene more will have to wait for a while, huh?" Yuzuki asked softly and we all just stared at her as if she was crazy and she realized she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Too soon?"

"I'd say so, yeah." I nodded in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whatchu think? I wasn't quite sure if I should put the bit with Hoshi forgetting everything about Toshiro, but oh well! I wanted something dramatic to happen in this weird story I've concocted in my weirdly wired brain... If you don't like the idea, too bad because I'm not changing it and I don't believe she'll be getting her memory back for a few more chapters. If you like the idea, though, terrific! Also, yay, I'm getting a puppy! He's sooooo adorable! I'm naming him Remy and if anyone can figure out where I got the name, you get a virtual cookie! Review please! They make writers like me smile ;)<strong>


End file.
